1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hydraulic couplings and in particular to a metal-to-metal seal for a hydraulic coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many current subsea hydraulic couplings employ elastomeric seal elements to effect a hydraulic seal. However, elastomeric seals are subject to wear and tear in coupling applications. Because of harsh operating conditions and the susceptibility of elastomeric seals to wear and tear, hydraulic couplings that employ elastomeric seals do not have a sufficiently long service life.
Some existing couplings employ metal-to-metal seals as primary seal elements. However, the metal seal hydraulic couplings built before this invention are complicated and employ very delicate seal elements such as metal o-rings, or metal face seals. Seals of this nature are particularly sensitive to misalignment, connection and disconnection at an angle, and debris. As a result of this sensitivity, relatively small manufacturing tolerances are required, thus substantially increasing cost. Also, when the metal seal elements of the couplings built before this invention wear out, the seal integrity is compromised, thereby further reducing the service life of the couplings.